


Divinity (mha/bnha)

by connor_cyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3-a, Aged down Chronostasis, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, The Big Three - Freeform, give advice please, i really don't know what i'm doing, please don't judge, well not quite but sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor_cyanide/pseuds/connor_cyanide
Summary: Previously quirkless Leah finds herself able to achieve her dreams of being a hero when she becomes the host body for Loki, a Norse god exiled to Earth for countless millennia. Having to join UA in the third year proves to be a struggle, but with an intelligent -and easily pissed- deity in her head, the hero work and other overwhelming problems seem just a little bit easier.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Ashido Mina/Kaminari Denki, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Jirou Kyoka/Kaminari Denki, Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi, Nishiya Shinji | Kamui Woods/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time on AO3 for writing a fic! If you haven't read my other MHA/BNHA fic, check that out. Only currently available on Quotev and Wattpad as of now (@hxllstorm). Anyway, this includes Norse mythology, but I'm going more towards the Marvel interpretation of the characters, since people love them. Note that this takes place when Thor and Loki look like adults, but before Loki finds out about his ancestry.

The halls of the Asgardian Palace were silent, save for the incessant pitter-pattering of footsteps as a certain red haired woman glided past the thousands of bedrooms, dining halls, and armouries to get to the Grand Hall. Two rows of mighty pillars rose parallel to each other, the individual columns each engraved and finely painted with stories of her race's victories.

The occasional guard stood adjacent to one of the structures, merely glancing at the elegantly dressed lady as she hurriedly yet gracefully raced in and out of their sight. As forgiving as she may have been, they knew not to question the queen's motives.

Frigga's heart raced, not from the physical exertion, no, she was a goddess, she didn't wear herself out quite so easily. The pounding in her ribcage was from fear and concern. Her thoughts flew by a mile a minute, but the foremost one never left.

'I have to get to my son before anything disastrous may happen.'

~

Loki stood in front of the throne, tapping his foot impatiently at the same rhythm as that of the footsteps of his mother, though he wasn't aware of the fact. He sighed loudly, not even attempting to hide his desperate desire for his father's pointless ranting to end. He really didn't have the time for matters as insignificant as this.

'If I had announced the reason for my exasperation,' he mused, 'that buffoon Thor would most likely halt the war he was fighting and burst through the grand entrance just to yap endlessly on how Father's words are crucial for our futures.'

His father glared at him —even though he didn't know what his son was thinking— with one eye, the other hidden beneath a golden eyepatch, which matched the interior of the castle. The exterior too, if one thought about it, as well as his armour, and that of the guards, and... well, it was pointless wasting time trying to list all the things that shared the colour and material. For the sake of The Norns, even the Trickster god himself bore gold in his outfit. Odin seethed at him for good measure, and continued on his spout of meaningless morals. Loki fraudulently smiled and pretend to pay attention.

'Mad, they all are, honestly. The old man, that pathetic excuse for an older brother, the Idiots Three: Hogun; Fandral; and Volstagg and Lady Sif. All of them, the war crazed 'heroes' of Asgard. The only truly sane people in all of this realm are me and Mother.'

His train of thought was interrupted by a particularly deafening roar of anger.

"Are you even listening, Loki? This is a serious matter! Telling all of Asgard that the Jotunn have attacked merely for your amusement is not something that can be brushed off lightly! They panicked, everyone sent themselves into immediate lockdown! I hate to do this, but you know there will be repercussions!"

"Of course, of course," he said teasingly, already forming a way to deceive the servants into doing whatever task he was assigned as punishment. As if reading his mind, Odin carried on.

"This penalty is not one that you can pass off onto someone else, like you do with all the others. You are to be temporarily exiled to Midgard, until you have learned your lesson. Is that understood?"

Loki hissed, but retained his cool and collected facade. His arms lay still behind his back, though one began to slowly inch its way closer to the hilt of his dagger whilst preparing to create a clone. A distraction was all he needed to slink away into the shadows, to hide within the countless corridors of the palace.

'A game of cat and mouse,' he chuckled to himself, 'while I'd rather play the role of the cat, the mouse wouldn't be so terrible. Besides, as of now, the cat is a pathetic old bastar-'

At this moment, the doors swung open, revealing his mother, Frigga. Her breath hitched slightly, to what he assumed was the sight of the blade in his hand. She claimed to love him just as much as she did for his brother, yet clearly believed his father's death was his priority. How utterly... disappointing.

"Please," she begged, "please do not put up a fight. This is for your own good, you have to understand."

Loki clenched his teeth, then audibly groaned. He really did care dearly for his mother, so he supposed he could do this to repay her for at least trying to put up an unbiased act.

"How long am I to stay there, before I can return?" he asked, stiffly.

"Until we see fit," Odin replied. Loki proceeded to explode.

"Until you- what- how in the Nine Realms is that a reasonable amount of time? I can understand a dozen decades, maybe a several centuries, but until you 'see fit'? What is that even supposed to mean?" Loki shouted angrily, not leaving room for either of his parents to respond. His eyes flashed from their usual emerald hue to a darker olive, and Frigga could sense his malintent.

She carefully moved forward, reaching a silk adorned arm to her son's shoulder. Before she could lay a comforting palm on him, he spun around and slapped it away. She gasped, and Odin growled, calling forth the guards that had opened the doors not so long ago. He beckoned them to take Loki away, but said man slid smoothly past them, a scowl on his face.

He stalked out of the castle and in the direction of the Rainbow Bridge. He was not, by all means necessary, going to give his father the satisfaction of watching him be dragged there. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

'This is going to be unpleasant.'


	2. Chapter 1: One Incident After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this isn't the birthday present the quirkless teen expected.

Leah Hughes' head throbbed as she spiralled down the length of the building, the wind from the pressure whipping at her face. Her wavy brown hair flapped about, narrowly missing her eyes. She wondered if her face resembled that of those cartoon characters when they went through a similar event, their faces being stretched in all directions. Probably not the thought what she should have been concerning herself with. As for why her head was pounding? All she could hear was screaming, from the crowd that formed at the bottom of the building, the one at the ledge of the terrace she was slammed off, and herself. Not to mention the ceaseless screech of the god inside her head.

 _'Fly, you mewling quim, fly!'_ his shrill voice was several octaves higher than the low, smooth it was five minutes ago.

 _'Well excuse me, if I have never flown before!_ _Besides, isn't it possible that I didn't receive your power?_ _'_ she retaliated, though her thoughts sounded jumbled. Which made sense, since she felt like her brain was being tossed back and forth. Loki ignored her statement and continued.

 _'Stop talking, you moron, and fly,'_ his voiced lowered from the previous frenzy to a calmed tone, as if already preparing to die. Leah began to make a comment on how she never was talking, just communicating with him via her thoughts, but a quick glance to the ground stopped her. It was so close, so much closer than when she was at the top of the building. The building wasn't very tall in the first place just, what, thirty-something floors? 

Leah couldn't see her life flashing before her eyes, so she assumed the phrase wasn't literal and just a way authors enhanced their writing or something of the sorts. A tiny part of her hoped that the phrase was true, and the reason for her not experiencing it was because she still had a chance to live.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out all her senses. The god was silent, and she was grateful for that. She could feel the body heat of the crowd and the warmth that radiated off the road from the sun that was beating down on it. As it steadily grew warmer, she subconsciously willed her core upwards, back the direction she came from. The heat was right up against her face at this point.

Rewind? Yeah, alright.

**~15 minutes, a Starbucks, and a god earlier~**

Leah strolled through the mall, wallet in hand. Her body was lax, eyes slightly lidded but gaze attentive as it flicked from the signs that rested above the doors of the shops, occasionally vertically along the side of the entrance. With a somewhat slouched posture and a hand in her pocket, she waltzed casually over to the women's restroom.

Her mother had handed her ¥7000 for her birthday —'existence anniversary' as she liked to call it— and left her to her devices, too busy pampering Leah's bratty older sister. His favouritism wasn't well hidden, and hell, probably wasn't hidden at all. Her father was the more sensible of the two. Leah often wondered how on Earth they fell in love and got married. Opposites attract? Or, maybe, the crazy girl was just his type. She didn't want to know.

She finished up her business and leaned over the sink to wash her hands. The thrumming of the water calmed her, and she went into a daydream-like state. A harsh jolt sent her flying back to reality, and a cold electric feeling tugged at the centre of her chest. Her head smashed forwards into the mirror, and while it didn't crack, her skull sure felt like it did. Her senses were flooded with pain, but she whipped around to see who had put her into this agony.

When she saw no one, she freaked out. 

_'Did I have a seizure? There's no way, I've never had one before and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't show in the family medical records,'_ she thought.

 _'You didn't have a seizure, you dense mortal,'_ a voice echoed in her head, seemingly irritated. Her immediate response was:

_'Holy shit, do I have schizophrenia?'_ **(hearing voices is often associated with schizophrenia)**

_'No, you do not suffer from any disorder of the sort, idiot. I am Loki, Trickster god of Asgard. Now mortal, tell me, where are we?'_

_'Musutafu, Japan,'_ she replied, amused. She didn't know whether or not to believe this 'Loki', but she was almost certain no cases of mental disorders went quite along the lines of this.

 _'Would you like to sit down, have a coffee, and catch up?'_ She joked when he grew silent, probably thinking.

_'Now is not the time for your pathetic attempts at humour, mortal. I command you to sit down and listen to every single word I say. Your minuscule brain frying from not being able to comprehend my words... wouldn't be advantageous, so I order you to remain calm.'_

Coffee it was.

She sat on one of the high barstools lined up by the window of the Starbucks. Sipping away at a small Caramel Frappuccino, she gazed out into the city. The mall building was probably the largest in this area of Musutafu, and she was currently on one of the lower floors. It was tall and narrow, only having a small plot of land to build on. Loki was muttering constantly, something about 'until seeing fit'.

 _'Your Midgardian drinks are ridiculously sweet,'_ he stated, finally deciding to acknowledge her. She was about to retort with a good old 'deal with it', but he added to his statement before she could do so.

_'I can't say I'm complaining, though. It isn't as foul as I anticipated.'_

_'I see, we share a sweet tooth.'_

_'How is it possible to have a sugary tooth? As far as I know, Midgardian teeth are made of calcium, the same as us Asgardians. How in the Nine Realms does one share a tooth either?'_

_'It's... an idiom. Anyway, are you ready to explain to me just what the hell is going on?'_

_'Ah, yes. How do I say this so your pitiful mind understands?'_

Leah glared at the window, earning a few concerned glances from fellow customers.

 _'There are Nine Realms: Midgard, yours; Asgard, mine; Vanaheim; Nidavellir; Alfheim; Jotunheim; Muspelheim; Svartalfheim; and Niflheim. I, being the Trickster god, decided to amuse myself and send all of Asgard into a panic. My pathetic father found out and exiled me until he thought I was ready to come back,'_ he hissed, _'I expected to be cast down like most have been, in a weaker form of myself. Clearly, that is not what happened.'_

_'Ok, so in conclusion, you pull a giant prank, daddy gets mad, and now you're in my head?'_

Loki blinked, then sighed, saying that she was more or less correct.

 _'Wait, so are you able to feel the same senses as me? Because you said my drink was sweet, so I'm presuming you could taste it,'_ she asked, or more like pondered, since it was in her head. 

_'Oh,'_ he drawled, _'so you aren't as inattentive as you seem. But yes, I can feel the same things as you.'_

_'So, say if I masturbated, would you feel that too? What would it be like, though? I'm guessing you are a man, based on your voice, so we won't have the same genitalia. Not that I am assuming your gender identity or anything.'_

Loki seemed completely lost for words.

 _'As for your first question, I... I do not know,'_ he said slowly, _'and I do not want to find out. But if these thoughts are your priority, I have to say, I'm concerned.'_

Leah smiled to herself, as if remembering an inside joke.

_'So... Loki, you seem like the cocky kinda guy, no pun intended. Why are you not, you know, threatening to kill me and ruin my life if I don't do as you say?'_

Loki seethed, then cleared his throat.

 _'To begin, I couldn't kill you while in your head. Isn't that obvious, mortal? As for my er- personality, the only reason I am not tormenting you until you comply to my will is because my father is probably keeping an eye on me. Shame. If he sees that I am doing something that is not_ acceptable _in his view, I will be stuck on Midgard for longer than necessary.'_ he explained, muttering the one-word penultimate sentence under his breath.

Leah hummed in understanding, nodding simultaneously. Yet more worried looks were shot her way. Finishing off the beverage, she asked if he would like to go to the terrace of the building so that she could describe the area and point out landmarks. He agreed, saying that being familiar with the neighbourhood could be helpful.

The elevator was nearby, so she didn't have to walk too far to get to them. The lift was on it's way down the tenth floor, and she was on the main floor, so she assumed that it would stop where she was. Leah stood in front of the doors, quickly sidestepping when she saw a person rush out, their arms bearing shopping bags galore.

A small toffee, encased in a crinkly yellow plastic wrapping, popped out of a minuscule hole in the corner of a paper bag. Leah bent down to pick it up and opened her mouth to call out to the person it belonged to, but they were long gone. Shrugging, she stuffed it in a pocket and went into the lift.

**~a ridiculous amount of people and a crammed elevator later~**

The terrace was a large, open space, occupied by tourists, families, and plastic plants with their pots attached to the ground. Leah emerged from the elevator, along with a ton other people. There were grey walls surrounding them, a single door on the one right in front of her. She pushed through, not bothering to hold it open for the others since they seemed to preoccupied with their phones.

Leah was immediately greeted by a gust of wind, and she held her arm over her eyes to shield her vision from her hair. The gale slowed after a second or two, and she lowered the appendage. A crowd of visitors had formed at one end, and she decided to find out what the whole fuss was about.

Earning a few elbows in the stomach on the way, she managed to slip through the mass of bodies. All her friends were obsessed with their quirks, and spent a large amount of time trying to find new things they could do with them. Five minutes into any meet-up they had and you could bet they would be chattering about how amazing it was, while Leah would sit there awkwardly, nodding and smiling. It was inevitable at this point, really. She didn't need to focus on those things, so she prided herself on her physique and intelligence. She decided to bring this up.

_'You know, you're pretty unlucky. Of all the people who's mind you could be sent into, it was that of an awkward quirkless girl.'_

_'You say quirkless, but the manner in which you constructed the sentence suggests that it doesn't simply mean you don't have a peculiar aspect.'_

Now it was Leah's turn to be dumbfounded. Loki clearly hadn't heard of quirks, and probably wasn't aware of the heroes and villains, either. She was going to explain the entire shebang to him, but he interrupted before she could do so.

 _'What is that beast? It looks awfully like one of those creatures from Nidavellir,'_ he said.

She looked forward, to where the rest of the crowd was fixed on. A short man had expanded himself to the size of a six storey building, and in a fit of rage, began ripping off chunks of gravel out of the road. He flung one in their direction, and the crowd shrieked, running back to the lift (and the stairs behind it). It flew overhead, crash landing conveniently in the middle of an abandoned building. Leah stared at him a bit longer before starting to back away. She paused when she noticed a woman in her thirties standing by the stairs, wailing at a little girl.

"Ichika, come back!" she cried. Said 'Ichika' was a short child with a tiny build, who was standing by the railing, entranced with the villain. So entranced, in fact, that she didn't notice the hunk of gravel that was hurled straight at her face.

As Leah leapt and tackled the girl, Loki cursed loudly at her stupidity. The girl tumbled into her mothers arms, and the two stared in horror as the piece of road smashed smack-dab into Leah's stomach, sending her flying across to the other end of the terrace and through the glass barrier.

She tried to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. The chunk hitting her wasn't as painful as she expected, and must have slowed its velocity mid air. What was painful, however, where the thousands of glass shards that tore through her clothes and skin. Loki muttered in annoyance as they began their descent down the building.

_'Idiot... listen. By some minuscule chance, you may have manifested my powers. If the latter, you have a chance. You see, one of my powers is fli-'_

As she turned in the air so that she faced the ground, Loki halted in his sentence. She could almost sense his panic as the ground rapidly grew closer. He had obviously thought the building was much taller than it actually was. Loki began squawking madly, commanding her to fly.

Leah Hughes' head throbbed as she spiralled down the length of the building, the wind from the pressure whipping at her face. Her wavy brown hair flapped about, narrowly missing her eyes. She wondered if her face resembled that of those cartoon characters when they went through a similar event, their faces being stretched in all directions. Probably not the thought what she should have been concerning herself with. As for why her head was pounding? All she could hear was screaming, from the crowd that formed at the bottom of the building, the one at the ledge of the terrace she was slammed off, and herself. Not to mention the ceaseless screech of the god inside her head.

 _'Fly, you mewling quim, fly!'_ his shrill voice was several octaves higher than the low, smooth it was five minutes ago.

 _'Well excuse me, if I have never flown before! Besides, isn't it possible that I didn't receive your power?'_ she retaliated, though her thoughts sounded jumbled. Which made sense, since she felt like her brain was being tossed back and forth. Loki ignored her statement and continued.

 _'Stop talking, you moron, and fly,'_ his voice lowered from the previous frenzy to a calmed tone, as if already preparing to die. Leah began to make a comment on how she never was talking, just communicating with him via her thoughts, but yet another quick glance to the ground stopped her. It was so close, so much closer than when she was at the top of the building. The building wasn't very tall in the first place just, what, thirty-something floors? 

Leah couldn't see her life flashing before her eyes, so she assumed the phrase wasn't literal and just a way authors enhanced their writing or something of the sorts. A tiny part of her hoped that the phrase _was_ true, and the reason for her not experiencing it was because she still had a chance to live. She didn't notice that the chunk of road that hit her had now stopped midair.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out all her senses. The god was silent, and she was grateful for that. She could feel the body heat of the crowd and the warmth that radiated off the road from the sun that was beating down on it. As it steadily grew warmer, she subconsciously willed her core upwards, back the direction she came from. The heat was right up against her face at this point. 

She braced herself for a face full of concrete and an inescapable death, but it never came. She peeked through her eyelids to see the ground, inches from her face. The rest of her body, too, was levitating not far off from the surface. She sighed, shoulders slacking, and she began to try and get up.Her relaxation didn't last long, however, as the last thing she saw was a flash of crimson before being propelled into a building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! How's that for an awesome start? Kidding, it was pretty shit. My writing gets more casual and relaxed the more that I type, so... yeah... Please comment, add to library and all that shit for more content!


	3. A Not So Little Red Birdie and a Toffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with a bird, a bit of Leah's family, and apparently a rare candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Anyway, how y'all doing? Staying healthy? Drinking enough water? Need to talk to someone? Also, I noticed this book has more reads and likes than my other one, Antimatter, which has, eight chapters so far. Guess you guys like Loki, huh? Anyway, thanks to all those who are reading this, have liked, add to library and all that. I really appreciate it!

Leah gained consciousness with an unladylike groan and jerked up, immediately head butting someone. Her head plopped back to the ground, thudding loudly, and she let out another distressed noise that sounded akin to a dying cat. Somewhere inside her, Loki winced. As she lay brooding about all her unnecessary injuries, that someone rubbed at their head and sighed.

"You okay, kiddo?" they asked tiredly.

She angled her head in the direction of the voice, recognising the owner of it upon first glance. Black triangular marks, ever so slightly lidded eyes, tufts of almost orange blond hair, uneven facial hair, and of course, _signature red wings_. The Number Three Pro-Hero, Hawks. Loki chastised her on how all of that could have been avoided, if only she had listened to him, but she didn't pay attention. She raked her somewhat grimy hands through her now tangled locks, and pacified any worry by confirming that she was in fact fine.

Hawks stretched out a glove covered hand, and Leah grabbed the black leather, letting herself be hauled up. She dusted herself off, and began asking questions.

"So, how exactly did I end up being yeeted off a building and slammed into a wall, Hawks-san?" 

He raised an eyebrow incredulously at her wording, then looked around sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Seeing that you were falling at the speed of, what, Mach 20, I tried to catch you. Didn't expect you to hover above the ground. I couldn't stop in time so I, uhh, rammed into you," he admitted. Leah nodded, waving it off. That flash of scarlet from before she passed out must have been his wings that she saw. Hawks raised his other eyebrow at how she waved it off so carelessly. He'd expected her to go off on a rant about how he ruined her hair or something of the sorts, but seeing how she wasn't concerned by how her clothes were various levels of mangled, he guessed she couldn't give less of a damn.

Speaking of her clothes, her shirt seemed to have tears only on her stomach and shoulders, conveniently clear of her chest. That was, until her arm slid across the side of the shirt, and a teeny shard of glass that was wedged in cut off the one part that was holding the cloth together. 

Leah yelped and pushed her arms up against her chest, effectively covering up with the cloth, and the remains of the shirt fell loosely. Hawks snorted. Loki sounded enraged. The former shrugged of his jacket and tossed it in her direction. She draped it around her shoulders, struggled for a minute, then managed to slide her hands through with her tattered shirt still pressed up against her, while Hawks all but watched amused. 

She fastened up the top few buttons to cover her _sensitive parts_ , then let her arms flop limply, which were tired from, well, everything. She looped the remaining ones then looked back up at Hawks.

"Wait... isn't this part of your hero costume?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the support heroes have tons in storage for situations like these," he dismissed nonchalantly. He then waved for her to follow him as he joined the crowd, signing a variety of items from fans and taking selfies beside overzealous fangirls.

 _'Do you mean for situations such as encountering close to naked females that are considered underage by Midgardian standards?'_ Loki asked dryly, and Leah voiced his rhetorical question to Hawks, cutting off the 'Midgardian standards' and the fact that a godly being in her mind had said that.

She was astounded when he snorted in response, since she could barely hear herself over the squeals of fans. He seemed to have noticed her bewilderment, and she felt a poke on her cheek. Whipping around, she saw a feather dangerously close to her eye, so she jumped back. He chuckled at this. He must have used his feathers to sense the vibrations of her speech, then decoded the pattern. This time, she surprised herself by how on Earth she remembered the aspects of his quirk. Then she recalled her friends ranting about it not so long ago, and that quelled the confusion.

_'This man looks like my idiotic brother, except less of a moron and more like he got a part of his soul frozen over then sucked out by a Jotunn. How does he have those wings? As far as I know, Valkyries are the only beings in the Nine Realms that have wings, and they are all women.'_

Leah had no idea what a 'Joe-tuhn' was but mentally hummed in agreement, assuming it was a creature similar to the White Walkers from Game of Thrones except it came from 'Joe-Tuhn-Hime'. The same could be said for the 'Val-kale-eries' She also noted that he tended to use words 'moron' and 'buffoon' when mentioning his close family. Excluding his mother, though. Leah wondered if she should have been worried, somehow hiding her thoughts from the god himself.

 _'I'll explain everything once we get home, have_ _patience,'_ she reassured

"So, kiddo, if you could fly, why didn't ya just do that instead of waiting till right before you ker-splatted onto the highway like roadkill?" Hawks asked, chewing on a mini takoyaki dish which she presumed he had gotten from a fan.

Leah, annoyed, pointed out that she couldn't be less than five years younger than him, her name was Leah, and then earned a bit of octopus in the face and a dying bird-brain when she said:

"As far as I know, I've been quirkless for the past seventeen years and thirty-two days."

**~a Heimlich Manoeuvre, a few deep breaths, and a walk to a ramen store later~**

Either flying was exhausting, or Hawks had a messed up metabolism, because apparently two extra large portions of Oyakodon (a chicken, egg, and rice dish) weren't enough to satisfy his hunger. Leah couldn't seem to figure out how he ate so fast and so ravenously with chopsticks and _not_ drop anything. It was truly admirable.

 _'This man really does have a lot in common with that oafish excuse for a brother of mine,'_ Loki commented.

This brother must have had a massive appetite. Speaking of which, she wasn't very pleased about referring to people as someone else's relative. She was almost always known as 'Eleanor Hughes' sister', never as Leah Hughes and she didn't like it one bit. The one of the only individual who hadn't _ever_ addressed her that way was a close friend, Kurono Hari.

The boy —well, man, since he was nineteen now— looked a good few years older than he actually was, due to his jaw line and serious features. Though, on the inside, he was a real softie. Although he didn't have much experience with speaking the language, Hari-kun could understand English pretty well, and was a sucker for Broadway and other musicals. A day or so after introducing him to Hamilton, he had memorised a majority of the lyrics, and the two of them wept together over Dear Evan Hansen, shared a few laughs over Heathers.

They used to be in the same class, for what felt like ages ago. They only officially met when Leah strutted over to him and bluntly asked about his hair. He shied behind the silver clock-hand like hairs, and she assured him that she liked it, and found the arrow shapes fascinating. He quietly said that he thought her hair was pretty, too. The two of them all but bonded after that encounter.

_'Hey, Loki, what's your brother's name? I'd like to know, 'cause it's annoying calling people and being called someone's sibling and just that.'_

He paused. _'I understand that, more than you can imagine. His name is Thor, God of Thunder,'_ he said after his moment of hesitation.

_'Cool beans. Do you want me to explain just what the hell quirks are?'_

_'As humiliating as it is for me to ask a mortal for information, yes, I would appreciate it, Leah Hughes.'_

_'Just Leah is fine. How do you know my name anyway? I don't think I told you yet.'_

_'I could hear your thoughts when you were thinking about your sister. Eleanor, was it?'_

_'Yeah. Anyway, a long time ago, there were no quirks. No powers, nothing. Then, out of the blue, there was a single child that was born glowing. They were known as the Luminescent Baby. Others like the Luminescent Baby started popping up, born with mutations or other powers of some sort. These are known as quirks. Now, approximately 80% of the population has quirks, the other 20% being quirkless, like me.'_

Loki was listening attentively the whole time, then proceeded to ask questions.

_'The Midgardians that do have quirks, are they all born with them?'_

_'Well, technically. They are inside them since the day they were born, but mostly only show up at around the age of four. Mutant-types are born with it, some only develop in life-threatening situations, etc. It depends on the quirk itself.'_

_'Is that why the bird-man appeared shocked when you said according to your knowledge you didn't have a quirk? Because he thinks it developed fourteen years too late?'_

_'Must be, I don't think there's ever been a case of a quirk developed this late.'_

_'Seeing that you were falling down the face of a building, can't you just claim that it activated due to the life-threatening situation?'_

_'I could, but this guy's a lot smarter than he looks. You see, quirkless people have two joints in their pinky toe, those with quirks have only one. The doctors do x-ray scans to confirm if they do or do not have a quirk. He'll probably figure that out at some point. Besides, my entire family is quirkless. The chances that I have a quirk and they don't is very, very, very small.'_

_'I se—'_

"—ah? Leah!" Hawks snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jumped with fright, falling off the stool and landing on the floor. She groaned something about her luck and aching backside, and shot a playful glare in Hawks' direction. He reacted with a simple 'heh'.

"I was asking if you have the pinky joint," he asked with a face stuffed with ramen. His cheeks were puffed, and she would have called it adorable if she wasn't mildly disgusted by it.

 _'See what I mean?'_ Leah asked Loki, referring to when she said he'd find out eventually.

"I don't have the pinky joint. I never really had been in many dangerous situations that would require levitation, so I guess that's why my quirk only showed up now," she lied smoothly, trying hard to keep her voice steady. She was sure she was shaking, and her eye contact probably looked a bit too exaggerated. She couldn't tell if it was just the lighting, but for a split second the blond's eyes seemed to flash an emerald green. He shrugged and turned back to his now fifth helping of food.

 _'Don't tell me I imagined that,'_ she said to Loki.

_'You didn't. My powers include making my lies believable and detecting lies. Green is a colour often associated with me, which is why his eyes gleamed that way.'_

_'Makes sense. Levitation being the only power would be weird if you were the Trickster God.'_

_' Am the Trickster God,'_ he corrected _, 'I do not think you have all my powers, though. If I had to guess, you would only have a few, and some of those may be less powerful than mine. My father, Odin, must be extremely stupid if he let a young, foolish mortal gain powers at such a godly level, let alone mine.'_

Leah ignored the insult and looked over at Hawks. A stereotypical cheerleader-esque blond bitch had walked up to him, squeezing her arms together to make her inhumanly large chest pop out of her thin, almost translucent shirt. Leah looked down at herself awkwardly, somewhat glad that Hawks' jacket was thick enough to not make her feel uncomfortable. Speaking of him, his expression was in such a way that she could not determine whether he was annoyed or just enjoying the view. He probably did that on purpose, though.

"You're definitely the cutest Pro-Hero, Hawks-san," she said in a voice way to high to be natural. Even better, she moaned his name! Moaned! "I'll let you date me, and for free!" Free. For... free. What?

"Sorry hun, I'm taken," he said, smiling sweetly. She sniffed in a snooty manner as a reply, turning around and walking away. He took a large gulp of water. **(to wash away the saltiness cuz damn woman, you ok in the head?)**

"I have a hard time believing that," Leah smirked, "do you really have the time or patience for a significant other?"

"Nope!" he grinned, and some of the water dribbled down his face. He tilted his head back in order to stop the flow, but began choking. Leah howled, throwing her own head back with laughter. Hawks attempted to scowl at her, but coughed and some of the water spluttered out of his nose. **(it's more painful than gross, trust me)**

 _'Midgardian_ _humour is vulgar,'_ Loki sighed, but a hint of glee could be heard in his tone.

**~another Heimlich Manoeuvre, more deep breaths, and an angry bird later~**

"So, you planning to be a hero? Go to UA, Shiketsu...?" Hawks asked, trailing off at the end.

"I don't really know. I mean, being a hero is a dream every kid has had, including me. It's just that I'm inexperienced, and my parents," she paused, and a fearful look took over her face. "Oh god, my parents."

Hawks peered at her, and asked what was wrong.

"They aren't very approving of quirks, forget being a hero! And in this day and age, people probably recorded me falling, and that video will be all over the internet, and they'll see it, and..."

"Your parents don't approve of quirks? Are you saying they're quirkless?"

Leah cursed under her breath, and Loki reprimanded her for her foolishness.

"N-no," she stuttered, though her words sounded more like a question than a confirmation. She looked everywhere but his face, but didn't miss the raised eyebrow directed at her.

He stood up, and three of the waiters rushed over to clear up for him, another bringing a bill. He gave cash, and Leah heard him groan with frustration. He turned his head to face her.

"I hate to ask, but you got any change on you?"

Leah fished in her pockets, pulling out her wallet and the toffee she found from earlier. It was a miracle they had managed to stay in there through the whole falling ordeal and When seeing the candy, a man sitting at a nearby table gasped.

"It's the legendary All Might toffee! I've waited my whole life to get one of those. Here, I have two thousand yen. Take that in exchange!"

Leah's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed the All Might face plastered onto the wrapping. That wasn't what the main part was, though. ¥2000 was how much, £15? 18 in US dollars? She wholeheartedly shoved the toffee into his hand, gathering the money he had slammed onto the table with excitement. She passed it over to the winged hero and said:

"This enough change for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now available on AO3/Archive of Our Own! By the way, this isn't a MHA Various x OC. I'm not that experienced with writing romance, but there will be an obvious romance between Leah and a certain someone eventually. Adding to that, a majority (or all) of the other characters will be gay, whether closeted, out, and/or have a significant other. Check out my OC book and talk to me on the Twitter account I just made. ~connor ∞ cyanide~ is the username. 


	4. Chapter 3: Flawless Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah meets her family (+1 future family member) after the whole incident. After an interaction with her mother, she seems to be becoming more like Loki. Also, her sister tries to be cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I dun goofed. Moving on, new chapter! How many of you ship MonoShin (Monoma, Shinso) and EraserMic, KiriBaku, MiriTama (Togata, Amajiki) and DabiHawks? I live for Fallen Angel! Dabi x Demon!Hawks (which is something I will write in the future) Yes, Dabi is the angel and Hawks the demon. Also, wouldn't their fusion be a burnt chicken nugget? Side note: If any of you are homophobic, transphobic, and so on, get out. Now. P E R M A N E N T L Y.

Leah's hand hovered indecisively above the silver doorbell, contemplating for the nth time that day whether or not she should enter the house. Her hand could have remained poised there for hours on end, if not for the uncomfortable numbing sensation that came from keeping it still for so long.

That, and Loki was pestering her about it. 'Pestering is such an unsophisticated word, I am simply enlightening you,' she could imagine him saying. Enlightening her on how she was a coward, that is. She jammed her finger on the button, holding it there for a few seconds. A melodious hum rang through the house, and could faintly be heard outside. Leah looked at the doorbell once more after dropping her finger from it, and saw her own warped reflection in the concave shape. 

The double doors parted to reveal a man with dark auburn hair. Leah's father, Daiki, smiled gently at her, then frowned.

"You, missy, have some explaining to do," he said sternly, and in English. Much like the three women in the family, the father was born and raised in the United Kingdoms by his parents, who were Japanese immigrants. Honestly, he was more English than Japanese at this point. Leah began to grin back at him, but her expression wavered when she sensed his fury. Despite the kind and caring appearance he gave off, he too, detested the concept of quirks. His good will wasn't a facade though, that was all real. It's just that, when it came the topic at hand, it would seem feigned.

She slid into the house, closing the door and pulling off her shoes immediately. She could see her sister's head peeking out of the living room, and stuck her tongue out at the older woman. Eleanor Hughes had a reddish brown hair that resembled their father's, but the vermillion shade stood out much more than his. She had inherited their mother's amber eyes. Leah, however, had more of her mother's brown hair and father's chestnut eyes. Despite looking more like their father, Eleanor was clearly preferred by their mother. The twenty-one year old stuck her own tongue out in reply and her head popped back in.

The mildly loud noise of the television sounded, and she assumed Eleanor was visiting along with her girlfriend again.

Many of her classmates, after discovering her father's and his parents' origin, would ask her how she got the last name 'Hughes', considering they were Japanese. Unlike a majority of families, she and her sister had their mother's last name. Her father had been to suggest it, surprisingly. The family had a habit of... trying too hard to stand out.

Quirkless people tended to stay in the dark, overshadowed by those who had what they lacked. Their family wanted to stand out, be famous and rich and well liked, without needing the advantage of quirks to aid them in reaching their goal. They wanted to bring light to those who were —as said earlier— in the shadows.

Her father went to his and her mother's shared bedroom to call her, and at that moment, Leah heard a gasp of disbelief come from the living room. She guessed Eleanor's girlfriend found out that her significant other's sister came home and didn't even tell her. Leah began to count down. 20

_'Three.'_

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Two.'_

_'You dare ignore me?'_

_'One.'_

_'Leah I swear to the name of—'_

_'Zero.'_

Just as she thought of the neither negative nor positive number **(I have a weird way of trying to describe zero, I know)** , the sliding wooden door that separated the living room from the rest of the room was drawn to the side, and Todoroki Fuyumi appeared, turquoise eyes wide. She immediately rushed over, wrapping her arms around Leah's shoulders. Her white, crimson streaked hair brushed Leah's face, and she awkwardly patted the older woman's back.

_'Oh.'_

_'Yup.'_

"Hello, Todoroki-chan," Leah chimed in greeting.

"For the last time, call me Fuyumi. But that doesn't matter, are you all right? We saw the video and... oh," Fuyumi fussed, then paused when she saw the look of despair on the brown haired girl's face. She was aware of the family's predicament. Leah and Eleanor's parents weren't very supportive of her relationship with Eleanor.

They weren't homophobic or anything of the sorts, it was just that Fuyumi had a quirk and they didn't want that to 'stain' the family name. Their words, not hers. They kept up with her, though, since her quirk wasn't all that powerful and she couldn't exactly have any children with Eleanor in the first place. As for Endeavour's view on the matter? Well, he wasn't clued up on it. As far as he knew, his daughter was at a meeting scheduled for various preschool teachers to catch up and discuss how their student's were doing. That wasn't a lie, the meeting had simply started and finished several hours before she told him it would. 

Fuyumi pulled back, and looked her up and down, then gestured to the slightly large jacket on her.

"Is that—"

"Yeah, my shirt tore."

Fuyumi asked if she was hurt in any way, and Leah began to reply that she was fine, since an ambulance came over and took care of all the glass shards and other scrapes, but got interrupted by the terrifying presence of an enraged mother. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Leah..." Carla Hughes said, a low, dangerous tone in her voice. Leah gulped and followed her as the woman turned around and walked to the balcony, gesturing with a single finger for her to follow. Fuyumi reached out her hand to place on her shoulder, but Eleanor, who had just stepped out to see what the commotion was about, stopped her. The two sisters nodded, silently agreeing that it was best not to get the sweet woman involved.

Carla strode into the balcony, her youngest daughter in tow. The door shut behind the two of them, and the older one glared.

"Care to explain?" was all she said.

"I don't know what happened. One moment I was on the roof of the mall, the next I'm falling down thirty floors. And suddenly, I'm levitating off the ground," Leah said firmly, looking her mother dead in the eyes with her _green_ ones.

Carla felt an odd yet soothing feeling wash over her, and her body numbed momentarily. She believed Leah's words and continued, not bothering to figure out why there was a tugging sensation in her stomach, a gut feeling telling her that something was wrong. Something wrong with Leah's eyes, and how they didn't match that of her husband's, like they were supposed to.

"What do you think happened?"

"Dunno. Maybe a civilian with a telekinetic quirk was in the crowd and used that on me, but didn't want to get arrested, so they didn't speak up and played it off as me having a quirk? You know I didn't do anything, since I have both pinky joints."

"I suppose," Carla said as she nodded blindly, "we'll have to take you to the doctor's again."

Leah paused, then the most evil grin spread over her face.

"Mum, I don't think that's necessary. In fact, the best course of action may be to pay the rent for that apartment I wanted," she said slyly, her gaze never wavering.

She could almost _feel_ Loki raising his eyebrow.

 _'That isn't very heroic of you,'_ he said, borderline mocking.

**~a confused dad, sister, and future sister-in-law later~**

It was about three hours after Fuyumi left, and it had gotten dark. Leah had gone off to her room to take off the jacket and change into a shirt that was in good condition, then come back. The family had already had dinner, which consisted of, well, Leah couldn't remember. She was too busy, too busy thinking of all the ways her life could progress with this turn of events. If this had happened, say, half to an entire decade ago, she would have immediately chosen to be a hero.

There was something oddly appealing that came from watching heroes save people, something strangely euphoric from seeing them smile after being rescued, while hidden away under her blankets at four in the morning. She had always looked up to the heroes, been fascinated by their every move. That was when she was younger, though. Then she was faced with the reality of getting a career, significant other, insurance, not going broke, and thousands of others.

Her parents had well paying jobs, so it wasn't much of a worry being unemployed, but that couldn't last forever. At this point, she wanted to join UA solely to piss off her parents. Of course, there was the previously mentioned thrill and satisfaction that came from such heroism, but that wasn't her priority for the time being. She supposed her childhood admiration could have stemmed from the urge to defy her parents.

_'Ah, so you're going through that phase. Bit late, I must say,'_

_'Har, har,_ _'_ she replied sarcastically.

"So, I've decided that the best thing to do is for me to get Leah an apartment!" Carla said, usual fake sugariness already integrating itself into her voice. At this, Eleanor turned to the side and spat out her water on to the marble floor. Her father began choking on a bite of some vegetable, taking a minute to breath after somehow swallowing.

"Is that so?" he managed to reply weakly. The mother had always been insistent that they kept Leah in the house to take care of them for when they grew old. Family tradition, as they had said. Maybe it was because she was the closest thing to Eleanor, who already had a house, job as a middle school science teacher, and a girlfriend. Carla looked unsure for a moment, but the doubt and uncertainty fell away after a glance at Leah's green eyes, who gave her a nod of approval. Eleanor stood up, pushing the chair back as a result. She had already finished up, and began to collect the rest of the dishes.

"Well, I'll be going off to my place now," she said with disdain, "see y'all around, I guess."

Carla nodded, and their father gave the older daughter a side hug before helping her put the dishes in the kitchen sink to be washed later.

"Leah, walk your sister to her car, will you?"

Leah nodded, and went to the door. She sat on a vermillion stool with black and white birds embroidered into the cushion, and began slipping her shoes back on. Not more than half a minute later, Eleanor came over. Leah got up so that her sister could take her place on the stool. 

Once the two of them were ready, Eleanor said her goodbyes before marching out, younger sister not a step behind. She looked back to make sure no one could see her, then whipped out a cigarette from her jeans pocket, alongside a lighter. She shrugged off her Dolores Umbridge style jacket to reveal what looked like a tattoo of a hand with a knife stabbed through it, a dragon snaking it's way up the arm. Leah always thought of her older sister as one of those stereotypical preppy girls, but damn, this woman was edgy.

That was until she saw the My Chemical Romance t-shirt. She immediately took her words back. Not that she was one to talk, though. Black Veil Brides and Palaye Royale weren't so far off from her sister's taste. Well, the former sort of was. BVB was glam, gloss or some sort of sub-genre of metal. To be fair, they were an emotional band, and emotional hardcore punk was basically what emo was, though—

_'Your excessive ranting is giving me a headache, Leah.'_

_'Right, right, sorry,'_ she apologised after he cut her off.

"Fuyumi wouldn't approve of that," Leah teased, trying to lighten up the mood. She was referring to the smoking, of course, not the MCR t-shirt.

"What Fuyumi doesn't know won't hurt her," Eleanor replied, and Leah couldn't tell if she was joking around or not. Eleanor didn't know herself, either. She stopped and spun around, grabbing Leah by her shoulders. 

"Well, sis, I don't know what's going on with you but I just want you to know you can come to me any time."

Leah was shocked at this. She hadn't expected this, that was one thing she was sure of. She guessed that Fuyumi must have changed her, shone some light upon her.

"Listen, this whole prejudiced quirk shit is tiring, and I don't even live with our parents. If you ever need to escape them, I'm here for you. I know you're getting an apartment and all, apparently, but... you know."

Leah nodded in response.

"Thanks. I know where to find you."

As Eleanor hailed a cab, Leah watched her with an aloof expression. This sure was a flawless family, huh?

**~An even more confused dad, suddenly exhausted Leah, and a pile of blankets later~**

Leah snuggled under her sheets, wrapped up as if a burrito. Her computer's screen was lit up at the lowest possible setting, so that she could prevent herself from being blinded. A flash of brown, blue, and gold could be seen for a split second, followed by a large mass of purple, cream, and orange. The shaky camera blurred as it followed the colours across the city. Kamui Woods and Mount Lady had just annihilated a group of villains, and cheers erupted from the nearby citizens.

_'Hey Loki?_

_'Yes?'_

_'If you see every thing that I see, does that mean you see me changing?'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'If it helps, I've been a woman before.'_

_'Strange, but doesn't really make a difference.'_

_'It's not that I'm in your head, it's more like I am you. I already know what each part of you feels like.'_

_'Kinky.'_

_'Sometimes I wonder if you do actually do have a quirk, and it's your uncanny ability to turn any mundane conversation to a perverse one.'_

_'Oh no, you've figured me out.'_

Leah looked back at her computer screen to see Kamui Woods waving at the camera. Who was she kidding, she fucking loved heroes and never stopped.

_'Mind your language, young lady.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the third chapter! Thanks for reading this far. I keep postponing it, but the UA stuff is coming soon, seriously. Please don't leave because of the slow updates or because the main characters haven't shown up yet :( Sorry this was late, btw. My online learning just resumed after the Easter Break and it's been hell on earth. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. See you all in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Seem To Avoid 'em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki insults Leah's weight, she tries to do something about it, and ends up meeting a dog man and a hobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Make sure to stay healthy and WEAR MASKS. I live in a place that had a lot of cases near the start of the virus (due to its proximity to China) and now that everyone's being careful, the maximum number of cases in the past few weeks have been, like, 4 a day. Recently it was 0. IT HELPS, PEOPLE.

**Hey! So, I've made a couple sketches of how I envision Leah, but for some reason Quotev won't let me upload them. Any idea why or what I can do? Make sure to stay healthy and WEAR MASKS. I live in a place that had a lot of cases near the start of the virus (due to its proximity to China) and now that everyone's being careful, the maximum number of cases in the past few weeks have been, like, 4 a day. Recently it was 0. IT HELPS, PEOPLE.**

Approximately a month had passed since she last saw her sister, and a lot had happened to Leah. A driver's license, new apartment, and lack of annoying parents sounded like a big change to take place in the span of a few weeks, but in all honesty, the time flew by. She planned on getting a motorcycle, solely to look badass, and a helmet matching with its print.

As for her apartment, some things were still being shifted around. Most of the boxes were unloaded, which contained the furniture and large decorations, but some smaller objects lay on the floor, still bundled up in bubblewrap. Her third year of senior high school had just begun recently, so her father sent over a couple of people to take care of the arranging of appliances and so on.

He had started looking at her oddly, as if noticing something wrong. He was probably still confused as to how in the name of All Might —not that he would ever use the Number One Hero as a way to express the situation— his daughter had managed to get his wife to allow all this.

Leah just had to wait until she was officially out of the clutches of her parents, and then she could apply for UA. She knew about the infamous UA Entrance Exam, which had a ridiculously low acceptance rate. However, most graduates ended up being a famous Pro-Hero, so she guessed it made sense.

Since she didn't have much training with her quirk or fighting, she wouldn't be surprised if she landed up in General Education or in the Business Course. That was highly likely, considering she had the brain for it. Regarding the first part, Loki begged to differ. Well, not begged, but close enough.

 _'Absurd. Absolutely absurd,'_ he muttered _, 'You have a god who is over a thousand Asgardian years old inside of you and you say you will not get into this Hero Course?'_

Leah refrained from making a perverted comment.

_'I have fought wars higher than you have the patience to count up to and you say such a_ _statement!'_

_'To be fair, you can't exactly control my body.'_

_'Yes, well, we are one being. My experience will meld into your reflexes, and I can just_ _instruct you on what to do. We will be stronger than anyone could ever dream of.'_

Speaking of dreams, something rather strange had happened when she fell asleep a few nights after the falling incident.

**~A Hobo Man, a Fluke Man, and some time in the Dream Land earlier~**

Leah blinked, then squeezed her eyes tightly. A blinding light radiated from the walls of the strange building she was in. Pillars spiralled up to a ceiling that was way higher than necessary, and she felt someone's stare boring through her. She spun around to face what looked like a soldier, clad in heavy gold sheathing and held a spear and shield in their hands. 

They didn't appear to be hostile, since they weren't moving to attack her. In fact, they were so still it was as if they weren't blinking. Leah waved her hand in front of their helmet, which too was golden. There was an odd, circular shape sticking out of it, like an incomplete disk. She was about to poke it out of curiosity when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Hello, Leah."

She whipped back to see a tall, thin man in what looked like a green, black, and gold crossover between armour and formal wear. His inky black hair was slicked back akin to that of Draco Malfoy, but his was longer, almost shoulder length. A smirk rested upon his face, and his features were relaxed. Leah had recognised his voice immediately, but she could have identified him in other ways. Something inside her felt... missing. 

"Loki?"

"That would be me, yes."

"Where are we?"

"You are in the Asgardian Palace as of now, or at least your mind is. Your body is currently resting in your chambers."

"So, I'm basically dreaming?"

"That would be correct."

Leah gazed around the hallway, back straightening when she heard something that sounded like the laughter of children. Two little boys raced down the hallway, one chasing the other. The chaser had honey blond hair that parted at the side, falling smoothly down past his ear and stopping right after. His tunic was a deep umber with a red collar, under it a grey full sleeved shirt. His pants were the same colour as the tunic, if not a tone lighter.

The kid he was running after had his dark hair combed backwards, with a dark olive tunic and a lime green collar. He had a matching vest and pants, though his trousers seemed viridescent. Leah didn't even have to _think_ to realise that was a younger version of Loki. Could the other boy have been his brother, Thor? They looked nothing alike, contrasting rather like fire and ice.

"Are these... your memories?" Leah asked slowly. From what she had been told and picked up from their conversations, Loki wasn't very fond of his Asgardian life.

"It appears so," he replied, with a grim expression.

"Do you want me to look away or something?"

"It would not make a difference."

Just as the two boys left their field of vision, Leah felt a tugging sensation. Trying to fight it, she fell to her butt, however was still propelled forward by some invisible force. She got up, keeping her legs still, but somehow was still moving. She patted the air around her, feeling a wall, yet not seeing one. Loki seemed to be going through the same thing. 

The two air boxes —with them in it— followed Loki and possible-Thor down the hallways. Eventually they stopped, in front of an old but not quite elderly man, who looked down lovingly at them. Odin, she guessed

"Hello, my son...s" he said, catching himself before making it sound like he forgot one of them. Leah turned to Loki, the older one, and saw that he was frowning. Younger Loki just glanced to the side uncomfortably.

"Father! You're back! Tell us what happened!" the blond child exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, please do!" Young Loki added, with less enthusiasm.

"You wish to know of my travels and wars? All right," he chuckled heartily, "sit on my leg."

He patted his left leg, the one closer to supposed-to-be Thor, clearly not wanting the other of the two children to sit with him. 

"It was at the forefront of the battle, where I was head to head with the Great Commander of those vile beasts known as..."

Leah's eyebrows furrowed. She was no longer paying attention to what presumed-Odin was saying to presumed-Thor, but instead on the pale boy who was trying to slink away. His footsteps silently padded away, tunic ruffling slightly as he moved. 

She glanced back at the Loki she knew, and saw him biting his lip. He was refusing to look at the sight in front of them, but didn't make any attempt to go away. He probably couldn't, either, because of the air-boxes.

"Loki?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, still avoiding any eye contact.

"If you scare me enough, I might just wake up."

"I suppose that is possible. Though, this may disturb your sleep schedule, which would not be preferable. Additionally, my powers may not be accessible in this dream-state."

" 'S alright. Not like I get much sleep anyway. And better to fail than to not try at all, right? No harm done in that."

He looked at her to confirm once more, then inhaled when she nodded.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be effective, now will it?"

"Fair enough."

His head tilted slightly, thinking of which illusion he should make to scare the girl. All of a sudden a horrifying, yellow-skinned creature with a gaping mouth appeared in front of her, letting out a hoarse scream that sounded like it was dying. The creature resembled The Flukeman, a monster that appeared in The X-Files, in an episode called The Host.

Leah didn't find it all that terrifying, but it's sudden appearance was more than enough to make her jump out of her skin and back into reality.

**~A gasping Leah, few glasses of cold water, and an 'I told you so' later~**

_'Are you sure you are all right?'_

_'Yeah, yeah. I'm good.'_

_'If you say so.'_

Leah walked back to her room, stumbling, since her legs were tired. Not much had happened that day, just sitting in the new apartment and supervising the movers, but her legs always seemed to be tired after lying down. She knew she couldn't simply fall back into slumber, that was never a possibility for her. 

Besides, more sleep meant witnessing more of Loki's memories, and he didn't seem the most comfortable with that idea.

She found herself in the bathroom, hands on the edge of the sink to prop herself up. She twisted the copper knob, which didn't even have a hint of corrosion. The majority of the bathroom was of copper, the walls painted black, and the tiles being a deep emerald, overall giving it a rather steam-punk look.

She would have liked it perfectly fine just copper and black, making it look way cooler, but apparently she had an obsession with green. Probably another thing she picked up from Loki.

She splashed her face with cold water —best not to accidentally fall asleep, after all— and walked back out of the bathroom, plopping herself onto the loveseat and swinging her legs on to the rectangular matching foot rest that came with it. Not that she expected any 'love' in the apartment.

 _'Anything in particular you wanna do?'_ she asked.

_'I have nothing in mind. Perhaps you should go out for a walk, or something of the sorts. You must stay in shape if you would like to get into your hero academy.'_

Leah spluttered.

 _'I am in shape!'_ she retorted _, 'I've lost weight even though I haven't exercised recently.'_

 _'It is true that this sudden move from your parents' home to this one has caused caused weight loss, but you have made up for that by consuming unhealthy food products out of stress,'_ he scolded, sternly. Leah grumbled, but complied by heading over to her room to change out of her night wear.

Leah had to slap herself multiple times to prevent herself from falling asleep as she jogged at a slow, but paced rate. There was an unexpected temperature drop that night, the expected minimum, eighteen degrees Celsius, had been passed, so the temperature now rested at about fifteen. She could see her breaths come out in white puffs, which was kind of strange, since it was too warm for that. **(I can't science, don't @ me)**

She had left a note in the house, in case her parents awoke and checked up on her, only to see their daughter missing.

Her jogging trail was to the left of her apartment, an unexplored region for her. Kind of like an adventure, she would say to herself. Loki would most likely reply with a comment on how boring her definition of 'adventure' was.

She and Loki talked about various things, mostly about the latter's life. She was trying to get him to open up, if not about his family, then the mischief he got up to.

Eventually, they paused their conversation. Leah had ended up on the sidewalk parallel to an abandoned building. From the little research of the neighbourhood she had done before, it was a shopping centre in the process of being built. However, the work was cancelled due to one of the support beams destabilising and collapsing, taking numerous lives while doing so.

She was about to resume her jogging when she heard a faint voice, from within the incomplete structure, shout:

"Stay back, I'm armed!"

Loki sighed.

_'Go. Be careful.'_

Leah nodded, and silently entered the building. She could barely see the ground in front of her, not a single light illuminating her path. Which was expected, since no one was meant to be there. 

_'Look out on the left,'_ Loki quipped, and Leah sidestepped quickly to the opposite side to avoid a gaping hole in the stone ground. She could no longer hear the voice, only the barely noticeable pitter-pattering of shoes on a surface above her. It seemed to be heading in the same direction she was, just on the floor above, so she guessed she could cut them off by heading towards the staircase. 

She assumed they were making a dash for the exit, so that would be the best way to block them. The fact that they were armed didn't help, though. She assured herself and Loki that it would work out, and she would think of something in the spur of the moment.

All of a sudden, the area she was in brightened a bit. The staircase that lay a few meters ahead was lit up by what looked like a flashlight, the beam of light moving up and down unsteadily as the person came closer. She quickly thought of a plan of action, then proceeded to follow it.

First, she let her body loosen up, feel lighter, and levitated. The ceiling was not that high, so she could easily float and let herself cling to the roof.

The path she had come from was slightly narrow, so the person had to pass her to get to the front entrance. Once they did so, she would drop her body over theirs, causing them to fall and drop whatever weapon they had. Of course, that did not go as planned.

The person walked up to where Leah was, stopping a few inches short of right below her. They sniffed a couple times, with a large, inky black nose, and looked her dead in the eye. She gulped.

Swiftly, they whipped out a gun and pointed it at her glabella **(The space between the eyebrows)**. Immediately, she did the only thing she could think of. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she pictured the Flukeman in front of her, just as Loki did to her not so long ago. She imagined it's hoarse cry, worm-like skin, and gaping mouth. Daring to peek, she opened her left eye the slightest and almost dropped her levitation when she actually saw it in front of her, its back turned away from her.

The Dog Nose Man shrieked, then passed out on the cold ground, thudding gently as he did so. The illusion flickered, before disappearing once and for all. 

Slowly letting herself down, Leah wrinkled her nose in disgust at the patch of his pants that had darkened. Her eyes widened when she remembered one of the quirk regulation laws she read a couple nights back.

_Rule 4, Clause 13: Quirks are not permitted to be publicly used by non-license owning persons._

_Rule 4, Clause 14: Quirks cannot be used to mentally or physically injure other persons for any reason without a justifiable cause and a hero license._

Leah didn't actually know if he did anything wrong, did she? He could have just coincidentally had a gun, and pointed it at her as a reflex. She didn't even know if he was the one threatening the people in the building! She relaxed when she recalled the next law regarding the usage of quirks.

_Quirks can be used for self-defence purposes when the user or others are in any present danger or distress._

She could be backed up by the fact that he was most likely the one who threatened the people, and that he had aimed his weapon at her. Besides, it wasn't like anyone saw her, right?

A loud thump sounded, and a body tumbled down the stairs. They seemed to have an ice quirk, since upon contact with the floor, the entire room seemed to chill even more than before. That explained being able to see her breath earlier.

A new person cleared their throat, and Leah's head snapped up to face their's. At the top of the stairwell stood a man with tousled, shoulder length black hair, baggy black clothes, a grey scarf-like thing, and some sort of yellow glasses perched over his eyes.

 _'Fuck,'_ Leah thought in a sing-song manner.

_'Oh no, indeed.'_

A hero.

**That's all for today, sorry for the late update! Check out my Bakugo fic (link in the footer below) I can't seem to find it when I search for it, any idea why? Also, a warning regarding future chapters. This may not apply yet, but there will be major character deaths. It won't affect the main, MAIN, plot that** **much (I think) but it will be relevant. Bye, for now!**

**~Connor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today, sorry for the late update! Also, a warning regarding future chapters. This may not apply yet, but there will be major character deaths. It won't affect the main, MAIN, plot that much (I think) but it will be relevant. Bye, for now!
> 
> ~Connor


	6. Behind The Scenes -Part 1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at doing a behind the scenes for Divinity. Basically, these are short chapters in between the official ones that I use to clear up confusion, fix mistakes, fillers, or comedic purposes. These will not be in chronological order. By that I mean that this may be set between, say, Chapter 1 & 2, but may be posted after Chapter 7. It's generally easy to tell when they're set, but if you have any questions please ask.

_Perhaps_ it was when Loki first communicated with her.

It _could_ have been when she fell off the building.

Or _maybe_ it was when Hawks took off after paying —Leah was almost certain that was the only time the man's back had been seen without his jacket—, shooting a mock salute in farewell, that she finally cracked.

She put her hand up to her temple, then jutted it out, copying his gesture in a dazed manner. She muttered something about cucumbers in English, ignoring the concerned glances sent in her direction for the second time that day.

Leah was outside the restaurant, as she had been seeing the Number Three Hero off. The press had just gotten over the famous winged hero, and realised that she was the next best victim, a perfect target.

They launched themselves at her, arms and elbows poking at her sides, shoulders dangerously close to her face, and the occasional reporter breathing down her neck. They began to prod her, asking about just about anything under the moon.

"How did you fall off the building?"

"Are your wounds from falling or from hitting the wall?"

"Do you know Hawks well?"

"Are you a homosexual?"

Leah felt suffocated, sweating buckets of perspiration as well as anxiety from all the people. She was usually fine with crowds, and got along well with people of various ages, generally those who were no less than ten years apart from her. She desperately tried the think of an excuse to get away from the horde.

"Uh... Toilet! Code Red!" she lied, almost face-palming at the fact that something like _that_ was the first thing that came to mind.

The women immediately parted for her, leaving a clear path back to the restaurant. She guessed there was a restroom somewhere in the back. The men looked puzzled, though a few nodded in understanding, seemingly knowing what was happening. Leah ignored that and fled to the toilets.

She slammed the door open, running over to the sinks. She quickly checked to see if there were any other people in the stalls, which there thankfully weren't. Panting, she stared into the mirror, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. 

_'Are you... all right?'_ Loki asked, choosing his words carefully.

 _'I'm going insane!'_ Leah thought deliriously.

 _'I suppose all that information must have overwhelmed you,'_ he sighed _, 'I mean, possessing godly powers, being the host body for a deity as great as myself, discovering all the other realms and realities, and realising just how insignificant and infinitesimal your petty existence is may be a bit too much for your mind to handle.'_

_'Gee, thanks.'_

Loki tensed, wracking his brain for what to do in situations such as the one he was experiencing at the moment.

_'Just— just breath, okay?'_

_'I've been doing that for the past eighteen years, look where that's gotten me.'_

_'Don't give me that, you know what I mean.'_

_'Right, right. Breathe.'_

_'Things will settle down eventually. I'll admit, it will get worse before it get's better, but this is something you must overcome. It is just as difficult for me as it is for you.'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'You should totally be a therapist.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first Behind The Scenes! This is very short, but the next few —depending on what they are about— may be longer. Comment if you would like more of these, and give me suggestions for any scenes you want to cover in the next part! Maybe Loki and Leah house hunting? Also, the next chapter may take some time. I wrote a majority of it, but it got deleted :(
> 
> Last thing! I wanted to make a Shinso x OC Zodiac soulmate AU, possibly polyamorous with Monoma, but I have no idea what gender OC should be! Male? Gender-fluid? I'd have to write with different pronouns each time the gender changes, though, so it may get confusing. Perhaps gender neutral or gender queer? Female? Help pls!!!


	7. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah gets interviewed. Cats shed fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say this is the 5th time I've written this chapter and accidentally deleted it. Go me. Here is some art of Leah: https://www.quotev.com/story/12688215/My-StoriesART (though you could hardly call my sketches art). Contact me if you'd like to have your art featured too!

Leah and the Hobo Man stared into each other's eyes for a painful three minutes, though it was hard for the former to do so, considering that she had to look past his odd yellow goggles. She stared a bit more for good measure, then looked away awkwardly. She could swear she saw a hint of victory in his dead-inside expression at her giving in first.

_'This... this thing is one of your Pro Heroes?'_

_'I mean, I can't think of what else he could be. Probably one of those Underground type heroes that work in the shadows, you know?'_

_'That doesn't explain why he looks homeless. What are we going to tell—'_

Loki was interrupted by a loud exhale coming from the direction of the Hobo Man, who was running a calloused hand through his hair. To say Leah was surprised would be the understatement of the year. His hand went smoothly through the black mess, not catching on any of the countless snags she expected it to have. Perhaps Hobo Man could afford a hair brush after all.

"You, kid." He began, pissing off Leah immediately. She was not interested in gaining the Guinness World Record of being called a child by multiple Pro Heroes, despite being a legal adult. She didn't correct him on her age like she did with Hawks, though. She had a spine-chilling feeling that he would probably snap her neck if she interrupted.

"You're that kid from that viral video, right? The one that fell off the building?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"From what I gathered by watching that video, you seem to have some kind of levitation quirk. Clearly, that isn't the case."

Leah wanted to use her deception power, to convince him that she did only have a levitation quirk, but she figured that wouldn't work. He would probably somehow contact her parents, who knew she was quirkless. Besides, she was pretty sure she couldn't remove the memory of the illusion, and being a Pro Hero, he'd most likely try to find out what that was.

All of those options would lead up to her being exposed, whether for lying to her parents, or lying to a hero.

"I can make illusions, I guess."

"You guess?"

Leah stayed silent.

"Well," he said as he sighed once again, "You're going to have to come with me to the police. You know, quirk regulation stuff. Also, you may call me by my hero name, Eraserhead."

If Leah had been drinking any tea, she would have spat it out. Not at the police part, no, that was understandable. The fact that his name was _Eraserhead_ either meant he severely lacked creativity, or he had a three year old child choose it for him. Neither would be unexpected, really.

He must have seen her look at him incredulously, because he replied with a terse "Don't ask" before she could say anything regarding his name. He continued to talk after a moment.

"Since it isn't that much of an issue, you have a week before having to go to the cops. I'll find you, got it?"

"Yup."

He heaved out an exasperated breath, and his scarf became sentient.

_'Holy sweet mother of—'_

_'THE NINE REALMS WHAT IS THIS?!'_ ** _(I apologise for using all caps, I know it's a very crude manner of writing, but I didn't know how else to capture his shock_** )

The scarf thing wrapped its two ends around the unconscious bodies of the criminals, the mid still curled around his neck, hoisting them up easily as if they weighed nothing. He walked in the direction of the door with a slouched pose, bodies trailing in the air behind him. Before exiting the run down, incomplete mall, he muttered something along the lines of:

"I don't get no sleep 'cause of y'all."

Subconsciously and completely against her will, Leah lazily called out a response.

"Y'all never get no sleep 'cause of me."

Eraserhead turned his head to face her, body still facing the door, and blinked at her.

"You... never mind," he said, and slunk away.

**~7 days, no explanation to parents, and a confused Loki discovering vines~**

Leah had just gotten dressed when the doorbell rang, causing her to flinch. She had finally gotten out of parent's house, but sadly, not away from them. Her father came to the conclusion that it was best for him stay over and 'supervise' her moving and shifting of belongings. She knew he just wanted to get away from her mother, who was going through her hell phase.

By 'hell phase', Leah meant the annual furniture rearranging day. For one day every year, Carla Hughes would get sick of the way the furniture was positioned, and would completely change the lay out of everything. Of course, the next day, she would miss the previous state and return to normal arrangement. 

That was where Leah's father came in. He'd have to soothe her and return things to normal at the same time, which wasn't easy. For once, Leah felt bad for him, so she let him in. Not that she had much of a choice, but still.

She vaulted over a couch and leapt to the door, quickly swiping five years worth of crust out of her eyes. Pulling the door open, she visibly cringed at the sight of the Pro Hero she met not so long ago. He was dressed in dark brown pants and a beige shirt, which was mostly covered by a deep olive coat. Leah was surprised he wasn't sweating, considering how warm it was outside. His sense of style was almost worse than that of her own.

"I have to take you to the police station now," he said, voice completely void of any emotion except boredom.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"I looked through the comments section of that video. A person by the username of," he cleared his throat, "otaku69_420 said something along the lines of 'Leah goddamn Hughes you bish why didn't ya tell me bout this exclamation mark question mark' "

Leah stayed silent. She knew just who that was, based off the manner of speaking. She was aware she had strange friends.

"I just had to go through the citizen files and search for a Leah Hughes, and it listed everything about you."

 _'Damn you,_ _Yui,'_ Leah cursed mentally, referring to the girl she assumed wrote the comment.

_'Are you suggesting that avoiding the authorities when you lack the power to overcome them is the best solution?'_

_'Wha— no, but... oh, fuck you.'_

_'I'd rather you not.'_

_'Oh? So who's the one who turns normal things perverse now?'_

_'That would still be you, Leah.'_

Leah let out a quiet humph of distaste, crossing her arms.

"Alright, give me a minute to get my—"

"Who's this, Leah?"

Leah hissed slightly as a reaction to a voice close to her neck. She turned around to face her father, who had a visible frown on his face.

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

Leah gagged, and looked at her father with a horrified expression. Eraserhead remained stoic, standing at the doorway and tapping his foot impatiently.

"He's the guy who's... supposed to help me with my driver's license!"

At this, the Pro Hero looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which was the most emotion he ever directed in her direction.

"Aizawa Shota."

"Nice to meet you, I'm—," he began, and Leah left to gather her bag. She quickly stuffed her phone, wallet, and ID in her purse and slung the long, red strap over her shoulder. She almost didn't bring the last item, but realised that she probably should, considering she was going to 'get her license'.

She returned, and the two men were still talking. Eraserhead looked mildly annoyed, as if he just wanted to leave, but didn't out of respect towards the older man.

"—san? It's not very common for the children to have different surnames from the father," he said, dryly.

"Yeah, well, we're all unique in our own ways."

Eraserhead hummed in agreement, and Leah stepped forward. She bid her farewell and followed Eraserhead out of the house and to a taxi.

**~An uncomfortably silent taxi ride, failed attempt at small talk, and a socially awkward Leah~**

A cooling sensation and the smell of caffeine flooded Leah as she stepped into the police station. 

"Aizawa-san?"

"That's Eraserhead to you," he corrected.

" _Eraserhead-san_ ," she said, almost mockingly, "am I going to be interrogated?"

"That's correct. You'll be interviewed by Detective Tsukauchi-san. Don't bother lying to him, his quirk will immediately detect that."

_'Ah, so this man has a quirk that is the same as one of my powers. A lie detector of some sorts.'_

_'Yeah, seems so. Do you think your lying power will override his Truth quirk or the other way around?'_

_'Best not to risk it, in my opinion.'_

A tall man glanced up from a desk just a few metres away. He halted what he was currently doing, which was petting a sleeping giant orangish-brown cat head, and walked over to them with warm inky eyes and a kind smile. Leah reciprocated the action, however with less suave and more discomfort. 

He wore a white dress shirt, creased rolled up to his elbows, as well as black pants and a green tie. His posture was erect and he appeared to be in perfect health, save for the smallest hint of bags under his eyes. A majority of the officers around them looked at him as he walked over, a couple snickering slightly.

He noticed this and frowned, trying to figure out what could possibly have been so amusing. Leah lazily lifted an arm and pointed her index finger a tad higher than his forehead.

"You got fur in your hair."

He flushed with embarrassment, plucking the tufts out of his black hair, then chuckled good-heartedly. He glanced over at the still slumbering cat man, turning back and shooting a closed-eye smile in Leah's direction. 

"Hello! I'm detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, I'll be the one int—" he began, but got interrupted by an unattractively loud meow. The cat man from earlier laid his head on Tsukauchi's shoulder, face buried in the older man's shirt. Another yowl, this time sounding more dead inside and muffled, sounded. The victim of the assault continued to smile, though now it was forced, and one could almost _see_ the veins popping out from his forehead.

"I'm sorry, he just came back from having to deal with some angry criminals that got a bit out of hand. Please excuse him," he said, shoving the head off his shoulder.

"Now, follow me if you'd please."

Leah and Aizawa trailed behind him, the latter stuffing his hands in his pockets as the former fiddled her thumbs. Tsukauchi led them to a pale grey door and held it open for them, gesturing for the two to enter. Upon first glance, Leah could easily identify it as an interrogation room. She almost felt proud of herself for recognising what the room's purpose was, until Loki burst her bubble.

_'The man you call Eraserhead-san confirmed that as you entered the building, no need to feel so special. Also, why do you add those words after their names?'_

_'Thanks a lot, Loki. As for the second question, here in Japan we have an honorific system. To keep things simple, you add san to be respectful or when you aren't super close to someone, kun typically to males of a similar age or younger, and chan usually to females, between kids, and people very close to you. There are a bunch more, like sensei for teacher and senpai to a senior.'_

_'Is there a case in which one doesn't use these honourifics?'_

_'Some people just ignore them completely, but it's mostly seen as a form of disrespect to not use them. If two people are really close they don't need to use honourifics either, but I think that's only really between romantic relationships and platonic friend relationships.'_

_'You don't use them when communicating your family, are they an exception to the system as well?'_

_'There are a set of honourifics for family members, we just don't use them with each other because we aren't from Japan. Even my father, who is, acts more English than Japanese.'_

_'I see,'_ Loki said, humming thoughtfully. **(I know I pretty much butchered that description, sorry. The only** **experience I have with Japan is from anime and the fact that my parents lived two years before I was born. If you have any corrections, tell me before I humiliate myself!)**

A hand suddenly waved itself in front of Leah's eyes, snapping her out of her conversation with Loki. It snapped its fingers a couple times, causing her to flinch, and she apologised for being in a daze. Tsukauchi pointed at a chair for her at one end of the metal table, both of which were built into the ground. There was a steel semicircle hoop on that side, which she presumed was for handcuffing suspects whilst they were being interrogated.

She subconsciously rubbed at her wrists at the thought.

She took a seat on the metal chair, exhaling sharply when the cool surface came in contact with her skin, giving her goosebumps. Aizawa and Tsukauchi sat across from her, the older of the two pulling a notepad out of his large coat. **(Plot twist, Tsukauchi is older. Didn't see that coming, did ya? He looks way younger, no offence Aizawa)**

"So, Leah, according to your files, you've been medically proven to be quirkless. However, the video of you suggests otherwise. While one could argue that someone used a telekinetic quirk to prevent you from dying, your encounter with Eraserhead-san contradicts that. Only you could have made those illusions."

Leah began to stammer, and decided to consult Loki for advice as to what to do.

_'Considering his quirk will detect lies, there is no point in trying to deceive him.'_

_'What about Aizawa-san?'_

_'Well, the less that are aware of our situation, the better.'_

Leah flicked her head in Aizawa's direction, indicating that she wanted him gone. Tsukauchi seemed to understand her motion, and politely asked him to leave. Needless to say, the Pro Hero wasn't the most ecstatic about it, but he grumbled and walked out. As soon as she was sure he left, Leah inhaled deeply, and revealed everything.

**~a perspective change, annoyed teacher, and an attempt to eavesdrop later~**

Aizawa leaned against a wall, letting out various noises of annoyance and frustration as well as earning concerned glances. He tried to listen in to the conversation through the door, but sadly, it was soundproof. As expected from a police station, but regardless, he was pissed. He tapped his fingers against the wall, as if playing four keys that were adjacent to each other on a piano or keyboard, over and over again. Not that he had the time to associate himself with useless activities such as hobbies. He began to ponder to himself.

_'Multiple quirks... that's suspicious. She could be the result of a quirk marriage, but her listed family are all quirkless. Adopted, then? No, they are the biological parents. Perhaps a mutation, in that case? That isn't possible. Tsukauchi-san said that she was put down as quirkless, which was proven through the x-ray. Unless...'_

Aizawa had a single name come to mind, and scowled at the mere thought. 

_'All For One.'_


	8. Chapter 6: I'm paying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for this extremely late update! I suddenly got this idea for a Todoroki Touya fic (following the Dabi theory) so I started that and... kinda forgot about this? Then accidentally deleted it and wallowed in my misery for three weeks? Online school's being a bitch, and updates will be even slower since I'm actually going to school. On top of that, I have tennis every Sunday and guitar classes every Saturday. I would be able to update if I worked efficiently, but that ain't gonna happen any time soon

Leah and Tsukauchi walked out of the interrogation room, the detective with wide eyes. His gaze landed nowhere in particular and his eyes were glazed over, as if he were stuffed-animaling. The phrase was something Leah used often after reading a book back in fifth or sixth grade called 'Mockingbird' by Kathryn Erskine.

_'What for the love of the Norns is stuffed-animaling? Don't tell me this is another one of those odd words you Midgardians invented, like that meme thing.'_

_'I read it in a book. It's not a real word, but the main character uses it when referring to that thing you do, you know, when you unfocused your vision so that everything becomes blurry?'_

_'What does that have anything to do with stuffing or animals?'_

_'Here we have these toys, which are typically of animals and are filled with fluff. The blurriness of your vision is supposed to be similar to the plushness of the cotton inside, I think.'_

_'You read some rather odd books.'_

_'Oi! This was part of an assignment in school six to seven years ago! And besides, it was kind of interesting.'_

_'Care to elaborate?'_

_'The main character, Caitlin, had Asperger's_ _syndrome. Her mother died of cancer and her brother died in a school shooting. It's about how she and her dad find closure.'_

_'Must have been depressing for you to read, though nothing compared to the horrors I've seen,'_ Loki said, as if trying to boast about what miserable events he had experienced.

Aizawa glanced up from his position against the wall and appeared in front of them in a flash, which was surprising considering how tired and dead inside he appeared to be. He shot a glare at Leah, and she backed away slightly, hands in the air in mock surrender.

"It's All For One's doing, isn't it?" he hissed at Tsukauchi, hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Said man chuckled nervously, patting his hand in attempt to make him loosen his grip.

"No, no, far from it," he said with a closed-eye smile then changing his tone to that of a serious one, "however, I still cannot disclose any information regarding this matter."

Aizawa's scowl deepened.

"How do I know she hasn't gotten you into some kind of brainwashing? I refuse to leave until I get some answers."  
  
Tsukauchi rejected the idea immediately, and they began to argue back and forth. Leah could practically _see_ Aizawa getting more irritated by the second, and Tsukauchi was doing his best to hold back and not lash out. A few officers cautiously circled the two, reaching their arms out as if to secure the men or to protect themselves. The Cat Man yowled in the background. Leah let out an exasperated exhale.

"Girls, girls, you're all pretty. Now calm _the fuck_ down!" she commanded, grabbing the two by the arms —well, Aizawa by the sleeve and Tsukauchi by the arm— and dragging them back into the interrogation room.

_'You go girl,'_ Loki said, using the most monotonous, unfitting tone for the expression.

_' What did you just say?'_

_'I picked up the phrase from you. Was that not the correct context for using it?'_

_'Nah, that was right. I just... didn't expect that to come from you.'_

Leah blinked rapidly, clearing her head of that conversation, only to jump back from Tsukauchi's close proximity to her face. He had a concerned expression gracing his features, with hints of awe shining through his eyes and slight fear from his tensed jaw.

"Were you... talking to him?" he whispered in questioning.

Leah snorted at how child-like he looked at that moment, despite the fact that his almost six foot tall ass had to lean down so he could be at eye level with her. She confirmed with a nod, strolling over to the chair, and proceeding to kick her legs up, left one under its mirrored counterpart.

_'I'm acting chill but I'm extremely nervous right now.'_

_'I can tell. I can feel you sweating enough to overflow the Slidr River.'_

_'No idea what you're talking about, but okay. What do I tell them?'_

_'Well, not telling the hero would be preferable to revealing everything, but I don't see any way out of this.'_

_'So is that a yes or a no? Do it or not?'_

_'Just... oh, whatever, go on.'_

Leah hummed, leaning forward with her fingers intertwined and forming a platform to rest her chin upon, propped up by her elbows. She looked them up and down once more, trying to get a reaction of some sorts out of them, but they remained stoic. Well, at least Aizawa did. Tsukauchi was grinning, his knee bouncing in excitement. Leah had asked him earlier why he had such strong zeal for hearing about Loki, and he had said something along the lines of reading comics. When she told him to elaborate on the topic, he just shook his head and denied having said anything. As he said this, he stared off to the wall beside him, as if looking into a camera. Leah found that odd, but brushed it off. Loki suggested shipping him off to an old peoples' home for dementia on the other end of the planet.

"So, gentlemen—" she began.

"I thought we were girls," Aizawa said dryly.

"Right, right, whatever you say Aizawa-sarcasm-san."

"It's still Eraserhead to you."

Tsukauchi cleared his throat loudly, grabbing their attention. He gestured towards Leah, rolling his wrist in a motion suggesting for her to continue on their intended topic.

"Ok, so. I kinda was quirkless before, but then this dude, Loki, appeared in my head. He's a Norse god that got exiled, and he landed up in my mind. Apparently, that means I get some of his powers, and in a less powerful form. It's... actually easier to explain than I thought it would be. Huh, the more you know."

Aizawa stared at her blankly, twisting his head slowly in the direction of the detective as if asking whether her statements were false or not. When he got a nod in reply, he rubbed his temples and groaned, muttering curses under his breath.

"I'm _really_ supposed to believe this?"

" 'Tis only the truth, forsooth," she said, waving her arms flamboyantly. He ignored this. 

"So this Loki guy, can you talk to him?"

"Yupperdoodles."

"And what powers have you gained from this experience?"

"Floating a couple feet above any surface, a bunch of illusions —though they make me ridiculously tired—, and making people believe lies are the ones we've discovered so far."

"And what do you think would happen if you were to discover another one, with thousands of people around you, and possibly kill them?"

Leah remained silent. To be honest, that was something she had been rather worried about. She had questioned Loki on what powers he had, and had blown the entire day listening to him drone on and on. Whilst some of them seemed tame, a majority were more dangerous than not. Of course, she reassured herself that she would only receive the harmless ones, but she was bothered nonetheless.

"What are we going to do about this, then?" she asked quietly, all faux confidence melting away to show her true trepidatious self. Was she going to be arrested? Locked away somewhere? Constantly watched by assassins, ready to kill her from the slightest wrong move? Her heart rate increased rapidly, her breaths more frequent. Tsukauchi seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, Eraserhead-san. What are we going to do?"

"I— I don't know," Aizawa admitted. This was probably the most helpless Leah would ever see him, she thought.

After a moment of silence, Tsukauchi piped up.

"What about UA? We could always keep her there," he said, chewing his lower lip.

"It's almost the end of the academic year, I don't think there's much use in that. All that it'll do is cause avoidable stress and complications."

"We could put her in with the third years once the new school year begins."

"And until then?"

Leah turned her head back and forth, in an almost comedic way, as the two conversed. Tsukauchi gave Aizawa a pointed look, which the latter couldn't decipher, so he spoke.

"Well, we could have someone train her to control her power and prepare her for UA. It would have to be someone with _teaching_ experience _, hero_ experience and the ability to _restrain_ her if necessary. You know who I'm referring to, don't you?

"Absolutely not. No way. I refuse."

"But what other option do we have?"

"Midnight-san could easily put her to sleep if needed. We just have to explain the situation to h—"

"No!" Leah yelled out of the blue, before smacking her palm over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, hell, the thought of interrupting hadn't crossed her mind once during the conversation. Was it Loki's desperation to not let anyone else know that strong that it overcame whatever barrier kept him contained in her mind?

_'I wasn't desperate, just prioritising my preservation, that is all,"_ Loki retorted.

Leah ignored his statement, earning a displeased huff from the deity. She mentally mimicked that noise, forgetting that he could hear her, which resulted in a barrage of insults that even the strongest of souls would flinch at. Her head began to pound, and Loki quietened when she threatened to smash her head against the edge of the table.

"I'm sorry for acting out, it's just that... telling more people isn't the best idea," she apologised.

"Yes, and I respect your wishes to keep this within the room," Tsukauchi said, not even trying to be discreet as he glared at Aizawa. Said man groaned yet again, dropping his head into his hands. He rose from the chair and headed to the door, before turning around to speak. Before he could do so, Leah whisper-yelled:

"[Why are you buying clothes at the soup store?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kqbKEqzsAI)" she said, as if knowing what the Pro-Hero was going to say next.

"Fuck you," Aizawa said, pointing at the space between Leah and Tsukauchi to indicate that he was referring to the both of them. **(If you don't get the joke, it's fine, since it isn't important. Just me messing around)**

He spun around and walked out of the interrogation room, with the other two staring at his back. Tsukauchi's peppy smile faltered, and his posture hunched ever so slightly. If she leaned in just the right position, Leah probably could have seen the faint bags under his eyes. Clearly, he wasn't paid enough for this. He realised his mask was slipping, and slapped himself to regain his previous demeanour. She nearly reached over the table to pat his back, hesitated as she remembered something before bounding out of the room, following Aizawa.

Leah bumped into approximately three officers, barely avoided stepping on a tail, and vaulted over a crouching detective at an impossible angle before she managed to catch up with the man.

"Aizawa-san! Do you—"

"For the last goddamn time, it's _Eraserhead_."

"—promise not to tell anyone?"

"You do realise promises are worthless, right? I guess, if it helps though, you have my word."

_'He isn't lying, as far as I can tell,'_ Loki piped up.

_'How can you tell?'_

_'You can't? I suppose you just don't have my lie detecting power.'_

Leah smiled widely at Aizawa, who's face contorted into that of a disgusted expression. She released his sleeve —which she didn't realise she had latched on to— and clasped her hands together.

"So what are we gonna do about the situation?" she questioned.

"I'll talk to Nezu-san," he said, waving her off as he finally exited the building. She recognised the name as that of the infamous principal of UA. As he left, she didn't stop him, unlike how she did seconds ago. Heading back to the interrogation room, and earning a couple glares from the cops on the way, she peered around the frame of the door. Tsukauchi was still in there, seemingly contemplating his choice in career.

"Do you... want a coffee or something? You look like you need it."

When Leah received no response, she quickly added:

"I'm paying."

Without making eye-contact, Tsukauchi stood up at the speed of light, almost teleporting out of the room. He paused and turned around, gesturing for her to follow when she didn't.

"Well? How much cash do you have on you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'm currently watching Re:Zero right now. Surprised I haven't already watched it? I'm actually pretty new to anime. I've only watched: Attack On Titan, Fairy tail, Haikyuu, Yuri On Ice, Kuroko's Basketball, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Free, Naruto, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, Seven Deadly Sins, One Punch Man, and a bit of Blue Exorcist, Devilman Crybaby, Another, Noragami, and a couple others. Oh, and I finished Assassination Classroom as well. Anything else you guys would recommend to me?
> 
> I noticed that the chapters are mostly dialogue focused, but I did that in the intention of keeping it realistic, considering this is mostly Leah's point of view, and she's never by herself. I mean, she has some dude in her head, so...
> 
> Also, take a look at my one shot book that I literally just started. Sorry for the long Author Notes and late updates, btw.
> 
> Yours truly, 
> 
> Connor


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to update over these past months but I kinda got myself in hospital... no worries, it's not Covid-19. Got involved in a car crash. I came out fine, though the same couldn't be said for my phone. I just got my laptop today (20th of July), but I'm working on something else as well. My friend and I started a fanfic that started off as a crackfic, but we're getting serious now. Medieval times Haikyuu, King Oikawa x Male! OC, who's disguise as a female servant, assigned with a mission to assassinate him. What do you think?

All in all, the coffee was great. Tsukauchi looked relatively less emotionally distraught after guzzling a cup of double shot espresso. Leah personally couldn't comprehend how he was able to inhale the drink with such gusto, especially if one took in how strong it was. If it was actually that strong or she simply had sensitive taste buds, she didn't know. She had taken a sip from her father's cup a few years back and swore never to consume that making of the beverage ever again. So far, she was doing a fantastic job of living up to that promise.

Sansa was wonderful as well. He had tagged along when he saw Tsukauchi heading out, needing a break just as much as the detective did. At first Leah was skeptical, noting his somewhat whiny behaviour from what she had seen of him. Tsukauchi had picked this up, and reassured her —not that it was much soothing— that it was only temporary. She recalled what he said, her back tensing in discomfort at the mere thought.

"Take it as you want, it's basically the cat equivalent for his time of the month," he had said.

The two officers had ended up drinking more coffee than they intended to, wracking up quite the bill. Tsukauchi almost began bawling his eyes out when he laid his eyes upon the numbers at the cash register. It wasn't actually that much, but anyone's eyebrows would raise at the price announced by the cashier. Sansa, gulping loudly, hesitantly paid for the three of them, even though Leah refused to let him do so.

That was several hours ago.

At the moment, Leah was taking off down the road on her motorcycle. The sky had darkened ever so slightly, leaving it a gradient of blue and purple, with a distant fleck of gold wavering in the corner of her left eye. She was driving marginally speedier than her average pace, since there were rarely any people who drove down the path she was taking. Despite the beach that lay to the west, it wasn't the most scenic of views. Unless, of course, one was fascinated by the piles of broken down appliances that towered well above four meters.

Leah had a prominent frown on her features when she saw that Takoba Municipal Beach Park was actually _visible_ from behind the trash.

 _'What is it?'_ Loki asked.

 _'Well, usually this place is... how do I say this?'_ She paused in her words to think. _'A cesspool of mechanical corpses. Now it's just borderline cesspool of mechanical corpses.'_

_'Clearly someone became aware of the fact that a divine being entered their realm, and devoted themselves to cleansing this area so that my eyes weren't contaminated by their filth.'_

Leah scoffed at his tone. She could almost feel his chest swelling with pride, and pushed it down before his ego could follow suit.

_'My eyes, Loki, my eyes. And there is still a shit ton of garbage there, you know.'_

He harrumphed rather childishly, and she chuckled in response. A moving figure flitted through her vision, and she halted her motorcycle, a Ducati Panigale, V2. Although she would have preferred something built for speed, she had to take the crowded and narrow streets of Musutafu into consideration. Hopping off and patting the cowl lightly, she moved towards the shadowy shape.

Upon closer inspection, she came to the conclusion that the dark form was, in fact, a vegetable patch. Said vegetable patch was dragging a large oven across the pale sand, huffing as they did so. It would have been somewhat impressive, if it wasn't for the whiny mewls they released with every step.

Leah began to close the distance between them, seeking cover behind a small pile and scooting over to another, then repeating the action until she was no more than ten feet away from the vegetable patch.

A ghost of a smile dusted her face as she reminisced about her childhood days, sneaking about the house to steal cookies from the kitchen in a manner not so different from how she was know.

 _'Nostalgia, how disgusting,'_ Loki fake gagged I'm the back of her mind.

_'Oh come on, you've got to have had some excitable memories.'_

_'Hmm, perhaps. However, those are tales for other times. I suggest you find out what that walking garden is doing.'_

_'On it, sir!'_ Leah replied. It took all of her might not to salute as she spoke.

As she finally approached the figure, who's back was turned to her as they took a break from hauling ovens, she mulled over what she should say to catch his attention. After a moment of serious contemplation, she chose her words.

" 'Sup, kid?"

A young woman, possibly mid-thirties, strolled down the street with her phone in hand. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply as a shrill voice shrieked from no less than five hundred meters away. Shrugging, she continued her search for memes that she _hadn't_ already browsed through. 

Leah winced as the vegetable patch screamed, whipping around and attempting to slam his fish into her shoulder. **(I meant fist, but I'm just going to leave it there. For shits and giggles.)** Whilst the blow itself was embarrassingly weak, she had to admit that the reflexes of what she realised to be _a boy_ were rather impressive.

 _'How dare h_ —'

"What are you doing dragging ovens about in the middle of the night?" Leah asked, with a slight of her head. The boy started sweating profusely, avoiding meeting her eye as he indiscreetly sidestepped to hide the oven behind him.

Pointless, really, since the oven was more than visible from the back of his frail legs.

The boy began to shake lightly, stuttering out anxious responses with an unnaturally high pitched voice. It was almost as if his voice was literally just a voice crack, was what Leah thought.

He exhaled shakily, clearly having decided what he was going to say, and looked up at her defiantly.

"I'm clearing this beach as part of training, so that I can build myself up for UA! My mentor, All M...ways says to go above and beyond. P-plus Ultra, right?"

The more the boy spoke, the faster the words came out. After he hesitated, he returned to his nervous state and began to babble. Leah raised an eyebrow at his quick save, but didn't push the matter.

"Well, stranger, I should probably 'train my body' as well. See you there, I guess," she said, walking backwards in the direction of her motorcycle. She relished in the expression of utter confusion on his face, and prayed to the merciful lords that there wasn't anything behind her that she could trip on.

After a moment, just before Leah boarded her bike, he figured out what she meant by her statement of farewell. Although he was still trembling, a confident expression took over his face. 

"My name's Midoriya Izuku! B-be sure to remember it!" he hollered, and Leah signalled back with a barely visible thumbs-up to indicate that she heard and understood what he said. Less than a minute later, she had mounted her bike and speeded away, leaving the odd events of the night behind.

 _'Strange kid, right?_ '

Loki replied with nothing more than silence.

_'What, don't tell me you're moody because the beach wasn't being cleaned up for you?'_

'No, no, that's not it,' he scoffed, ' _When the walking garden—'_

Leah snorted at the fact that Loki didn't even bother trying to recall Midoriya's name, but held back from interrupting. This was, after all, one of the rare occasions in which the Norse god wasn't being as cocky. His serious tone was mildly unsettling.

_'—mentioned his mentor, he wasn't lying.'_

_'About saying Plus Ultra?'_

_'Yes, that phrase. However, he wasn't aware that he was not lying.'_

_'...You're confusing me.'_

_'All in all, he thought he was making up the whole matter of his mentor saying the phrase, but his mentor actually does use it.'_

_'Why is this relevant, again? We've never even met him, there's no reason for him to spill everything at the drop of a hat,'_ she said, referring to how Midoriya attempted to cover up his tripping up of words.

_'Doesn't he know that I am a god? This is outrageous, of course he must tell the truth! A mere commoner has nothing that I already don't.'_

_'What about manners?'_

Loki sputtered in disbelief, and began to go off on a tangent about how she would be struck dead the moment he returned to Asgard. Leah simply chuckled at how easily the deity got offended.

_'Since you're stuck in my head, probably for a really long time, I could insult you over and over and there'd be nothing you could do about it.'_

_'Don't you dare, Leah.'_

**~an extremely long time of not using this time skip format, a godly being for an alarm, and a shit-ton of classes later~**

Leah strolled over to the bicycle parking sector of her school campus, yawning as she did so. Not getting the necessary amount of sleep —she didn't want Loki to feel uncomfortable with having to share his childhood angst— and dealing with the regular high school shebang was proving to be difficult for the girl to keep up with. Now, back to where she was. Leah was meant to go to the bike area with her friends, Yui and Akane, but got held up in the crowded hallways.

Since their classrooms were relatively nearby, she assumed they had to shove their way through the same stuffy hallways of hormonal teens. Sweaty guys, sweaty girls, and equally perspiring non-binaries. You name it, the hellhole had it. 

Trying to keep her mind off the reeking body odour —deodorant exists for a reason, she mumbled under her breath— she instead chose to focus her thoughts on the scene that was unfolding in front of her. A short, plump boy with green spherical shapes for hair tugged at a bicycle. At the other end, hands firmly on the handle and seat of the vehicle, stood a tall, brownish-blond haired boy, who's goldenrod-yellow locks were just as unkempt as the uniform he wore.

"Please, stop it," the shorter of the two cried, "stop it!"

Leah noted that this was the second time she had seen a green hair in the past twenty-four hours. While it was not unusual for Quirks to grant their bearers with pine-tree like hair colours, she found it amusing that both the males she met looked as if they would pass out from no more than a blunt comment or glance of animosity.

_'The nerve of them! Quarrelling over simple matters in the presence of someone as great as I!'_

Leah hummed.

_'Yeah, let's get them to stop.'_

Leah walked over to the pair, eyeing them curiously, and cleared her throat. The action caused the two to flinch, as they were too preoccupied with the bike to notice her. The one that wasn't lacking in the vertical department **(I didn't want to use the word taller, okay?)** opened his mouth to snap at her, but held back. He was aware that she came from one of the wealthier families in the neighbourhood, so he chose not to mess with her. 

Usually, Quirkless kids would find themselves as the victims of bullying, yet she was an exception. Those who oppressed others knew that getting on her family's bad side could possibly end their parents' careers, so they left her alone when it came to tormenting. Leah often found herself scoffing about this to her friends, saying that there was no way she would stoop to that level.

Leah sided with the short boy, planting her hands firmly on his side of the bike.

"Dude, just let the guy have his bike back. He's not gonna give it to you," she said, targeted to the one who wasn't the owner of the bicycle. He glared at her, but remained silent. Just before he stalked off, another person entered the scene. This one was lanky, with black hair that strayed in more directions than Leah had fingers. Shyly, he began to talk:

"If you'd like, you could use my bike instead," he said, looking everywhere but in the eyes of who he was talking to. He handed his over, and the bully went off, growling to himself. The two remaining guys started to converse, and Leah picked up a few details. The green kid, as she _oh_ so eloquently chose to call him, was actually Nagatsuka, and was in the same class as the newcomer. Said newcomer was Ishida, a name she found oddly familiar.

After a moment of pondering, she cried out.

"Ishida-kun! I remember you!"

"You... do?" he asked, still refusing to meet her gaze. Cheerily, she continued.

"Yeah! You're in the same class as Shimada-kun, right?" she asked, her mouth feeling strange as she called him by his last name.

Ishida flinched at the mention of his former blond friend, but nodded. 

"He's got a twin sister, Yui-chan, who's a good friend of mine. We used to walk home together, and you two plus Hirose-kun would jump into the river, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. I remember," he said, a pained expression across his features. Leah saw Yui and Akane from the corner of her vision, waving her over.

"Well, I've got to go now, but I'll see you guys around, I guess. Bye, Nagatsuka-kun, Ishida-kun," she said in farewell, jogging backwards over to her best friends. She failed to notice the choked gasp Ishida released as he looked into her eyes for the first time since middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Hope you enjoyed this stupidly late chapter, and thanks for reading. The last part with Ishida and Nagatsuka may have been confusing if you haven't watched the A Silent Voice movie. I'd highly recommend you do so, and keep a box of tissues with you. If you are planning to watch it, but haven't yet, skip the next paragraph as it contains spoilers. If you don't intend to watch it, I'll explain what I meant in the story.
> 
> Basically, Ishida was a bully in sixth grade. There was a deaf girl, Nishimiya, who's hearing aids he constantly ripped out and destroyed for fun. Due to the bullying (which was also by her other classmates, not just Ishida) she had to transfer out. Everyone in the class blamed Ishida, and he got bullied for years, up till now, his eleventh year. The reason he gasped at the end was because he was always too scared to look people in the eyes. This was portrayed in the movie with a giant purple X over their faces. When he became friends with someone, or realised they wouldn't hurt him, the X would peel off and he would be able to look them in the eye.
> 
> Note that Nagatsuka did not bully Ishida. Despite being in the same class, Ishida never noticed that he was there. Also, since Leah, Yui and Akane are all in different classes from Ishida, they were oblivious to the bullying. Yui never found out from her brother because he was a bully of the deaf girl and Ishida as well. Sry for the long author note and adios!

**Author's Note:**

> And first chapter is complete! Well, it's a prologue, but still. I promise, the hero-quirk-Japan stuff comes in the next chapter.


End file.
